Bus Stop
by ParanormalCornflake
Summary: When Kurt Hummel first spots new boy Blaine Anderson, he is instantly intrigued. One problem; Kurt goes to McKinley. Blaine goes to Dalton. Can two guys from rival schools ever find a way to be together? All they need is a chance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there! This is my first ever fic, so please go easy on me :] I'm very new to fan fiction and also extremely confused right now, but hopefully I'll get better at this :) Anyway, here's chapter 1, thanks for reading!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kurt sighed heavily as he rolled over to turn his alarm clock off. It was 6am on a Monday morning and also the first day back at school after the summer break. This early should not exist. He grumbled in annoyance that he had to get out of his nice warm bed and into the coldness of his bedroom. The summer had been incredible. He'd spent the entire break either away with his dad, Carole and Finn or laughing until it hurt back home with his best friends. All in all, his summer had been simple but absolutely perfect.

Kurt blinked repeatedly trying to motivate himself to get out of bed and start his moisturising routine. He'd been slacking with it over the summer, but who did he have to impress? No one. Seriously, sometimes he swore he was the only out-of-the-closet gay guy in Ohio. Grumbling, he swung his legs out from beneath his warm, comfy duvet and drew a sharp intake of breath as his bare feet made contact with the freezing laminate flooring. With every ounce of effort he could muster, he stood up stretching sleepily and stifling a yawn when he heard his phone buzz loudly on his nightstand.

_**(Mon 06.04AM)**_  
><em>To Kurt: You'd better be up, Hummel! R xo<em>

Kurt laughed out loud as he began his reply. When he'd warned Rachel yesterday that she'd possibly have to wake him up with a brick this morning, he didn't think she'd actually attempt to get him out of bed. He smiled to himself as he once again reflected on the summer. Kurt and Rachel had become so close since the reunion of 'Finchel' (don't ask, Mercedes has come up with names for _all_ the Glee couples…) back in July. Rachel had been round Kurt's house almost every day (and some nights which Kurt and Finn's parents knew nothing about), and whenever she'd been round she and Kurt would always have an hour or two of girl talk. He'd always loved his girl talks.

**(Mon 06.04AM)**_  
><em>To Rachel: Only just! Remind me why I'm up so early? Xo

_**(Mon 06.05AM) **__  
>To Kurt: To save me from the oh so splendid double calculus and gym? R xo<em>

**(Mon: 06.05AM) **  
>To Rachel: Oh! Of course, it's going to be a fabulous day... Xo<p>

_**(Mon: 06.06AM) **__  
>To Kurt: Ha! Do I detect a hint of sarcasm Mr Hummel? ;) R xo<em>

**(Mon: 06.07AM) **  
>To Rachel: Me? Never! Xo<p>

_**(Mon: 06.07AM) **__  
>To Kurt: Haha! I need to go and make my Dads some coffee. Do NOT go back to sleep! See you at the bus stop! Bring that smile ;D R xo<em>

**(Mon: 06.08AM) **  
>To Rachel: Fiiiiine. Always do ;) See you at 8.30! Xoxo<p>

Kurt leant over behind his nightstand and turned off his charger. He groaned. Time to get ready. Yay. He waltzed over to his wardrobe and opened it with a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. His closet was full of magnificent things. He wondered if it was slightly weird that _clothes_ cheered him up. Hmm. He stared at his selection of vintage garments, scrutinizing his options for a knock-out back to school ensemble. At last, he decided on a collaboration of his usual black too-tight-skinny-jeans, a white shirt and a skinny black tie. He collected the items in his arms, and headed for the shower.

An hour and a half later he'd finally perfected his quiff and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, Carole was already busying herself over the frying pan making pancakes for her boys.

"Morning sweetie" She smiled warmly at him, momentarily abandoning the pancakes to give him a kiss on the cheek "Ready for your first day back?"

"Is that a trick question?" He smiled back taking his usual seat at the table and pouring himself some orange juice. "Where's Dad and Finn?"

"Well" Carole grimaced "Finn's still in bed, as expected. He tried to convince me he couldn't go to school because he had period pains when I tried to get him up ten minutes ago. I think he sometimes forgets I'm a nurse… And that he's not a girl." Kurt had to laugh at his brother's blatant stupidity. "As for your Father" She continued "He found out how to unlock the next level of _Portal_ at about 3am this morning. I haven't seen him since." Kurt spluttered out his juice with laughter at Carole's words.

"Hey, give him some credit" He said, trying not to choke "He's been trying to work that out for weeks! This is an even bigger achievement then when Finn learned how to use the toaster!" Carole laughed fondly, and placed a large stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"That was a pretty special achievement!" She said grinning "Right, I'm going to try and awaken the beast! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" He shouted after her as she left the room to go and wake up Finn. Kurt's home life was the happiest it had been in years since Carole and Finn had moved in with them. Of course he couldn't ever replace his Mother with Carole, as much as he loved her. Having said that, he did class Burt and Carole as his parents, and Finn as his brother. No, it had honestly been great having a whole family again. Even better that he had a mother figure who not only supported him in his sexuality and answered his questions, but who was always up for a bit of girl talk! Kurt loved his and Carole's girly chats and make-over sessions. He sighed in mild amusement at how many gay stereotypes he was conforming to… never mind!

When Kurt had finished his pancakes, he set the plate in the sink and began running the water. As he did so, a disgruntled Finn waddled into the kitchen looking like an angered troll.

"Hey Finn!" He grinned at his brother, handing him some coffee "How are the menstrual cramps?"

"Not cool, dude" Finn replied smiling at Kurt and accepting the coffee with a grunted "Thanks" Just then Kurt's phone buzzed for the millionth time that morning.

(Mon 08.01AM)  
><em>To Kurt: S'up Gok Wan, Coach Sylvester just texted- Cheerio practice today after school until 5. The first game back is next Friday so we need to get straight (no pun intended) back into practice. See you later, Boy George. Santana.<em> –x

Kurt groaned. The first day back and he already had cheerleading practice? Why couldn't they start practice next week… or tomorrow even?

"What's up?" Finn asked, a trail of syrup dribbling down his chin.

"Apparently I have cheerleading practice tonight after school." Kurt grimaced, sitting back down at the table opposite Finn.

"Aw, that sucks dude. Hey, I have football so I'll give you a lift home?" Kurt stared at him blankly.

"Why are you already training? It's only the first day back; the first game isn't for another week…"

"Beiste wants to get us on the top of our game for when we play" He gulped "Dalton."

"The first game of the season is against _Dalton Academy_?" Finn nodded in response before devouring the remaining pancakes still on his plate. Kurt was shocked to say the least that they were playing against their rivals so early on in the season, but it did explain why Coach Sylvester wanted them in shape for the game.

"I suppose I should go and find my Cheerios uniform then." Kurt frowned, before getting up and heading back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much to everyone who's alerted this fic! Means a lot. Sorry for the stupidly long delay in getting this chapter up, I'm moving it up in my list of priorities now that my deadlines at college have been and gone! Again, thanks for reading, here's chapter 2!**_

Twenty minutes later, Kurt closed the door and began to trudge through the not-quite-rain towards the bus stop. It was times like these when he wished his trusty Navigator wasn't completely busted and sitting helplessly in his Dad's garage. He knew it was a bad idea to let Finn near the fuel tank with Red Vines and soda. He felt a buzz in his pocket and began digging out his phone as he rounded the corner onto the main road.

_(Mon: 08.26AM)  
>To Kurt: Ew. I spy Warblah bla bla's. Hurry, I don't want them to taint my talent. R xo<em>

Kurt laughed as he put his phone back into his jeans pocket and quickened his pace. Rachel was such a drama queen. He turned the final corner and immediately spotted his friends.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully as he reached them, getting absolutely no reaction "HELLO?" He said loudly waving his hand in front of them. They all had their best bitch faces on and were glaring at something across the street.

"Sorry, Kurt" Mercedes said dropping her gaze from the Dalton students across the road and coming to give him a hug "Dalton are… being Dalto-" She was cut off mid-sentence by a shout from her right. Puckerman.

"Yeah? Come at me bro!" Puck yelled at the Dalton bus stop, flexing his biceps and doing his best to look as buff as possible.

"Yeah…Bro" Rachel added to the end, mimicking Puck and failing miserably. Face palm. The rabble on the other side of the street cracked up with laughter, simultaneously flipping off the McKinley students.

"Oh HELL NO." Santana stepped forward furiously, but Kurt grabbed her uniform before she walked into oncoming traffic "Don't make me go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass!" Their smiles wavered slightly as they saw the serial killer look on her face "Do you know what goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things!"

When did the bus companies think it would be a good idea to have a McKinley bus stop directly across the street from Dalton? Where was the logic in this world…?  
>"What have they done this time?" Kurt sighed as he turned back to Mercedes, whilst still keeping a firm grip on Santana.<p>

"They think they're all high and mighty because they've got a new quarterback." The pair winced as they remembered what happened to Dalton's old quarterback. It wasn't their fault that the guys hair was so flammable… they didn't mean for him to actually catch fire.

"How have they already got a new quarterback? Schools not even started yet…"

"Dalton went back last week" Mercedes grimaced "Meaning they've already replaced the old one _and _had an extra week of training."

"Makes no difference to me" Puck interrupted "I'm. Going. To. _Destroy._ Them."

"Hell-o!" Santana suddenly said, gaping across the road and making her 'bedroom eyes'. Kurt followed her gaze and immediately felt his breath catch in his throat. There was a new blazer across the street. The boy must have been about two inches shorter than Kurt, with dark, gelled hair and the most breathtakingly flawless face Kurt had ever seen. Without warning the boy raised his head and met Kurt's gaze. The other boy gasped. He was staring into a pair of beautifully misunderstood, perfect golden honey eyes. Before Kurt knew what to think, the boy's gaze had left him, but a small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Damn, ten points to Dalton!" Tina piped up approvingly, resulting in Mike tightening his hold around her waist and staring daggers at the new guy.

"Kurt" He felt someone nudge him, and begrudgingly tore his eyes from the stranger across the road "Kurt, you're dribbling." Mercedes whispered, laughing quietly at her best friend's complete lack of tact.

"What? No I… there was an interesting…bird over th-" He blushed furiously as Mercedes cut across him.

"That, my dear" She said, shaking with giggles "Was the lamest excuse since we set the quarterback on fire!" Kurt looked up at her and grinned

"Too soon Mercedes, too soon!" He laughed. Mercedes looked over at the new boy again and then back at Kurt.

"Now you've stopped blushing" She said as Kurt's cheeks burned crimson yet again "Who the Hell _is_ that?" Kurt sighed, wishing he knew the answer to that question. He shook his head, rapidly trying to shake these thoughts from his head. No matter how beautiful the boy was, it didn't make a difference: He was from Dalton and Kurt was from McKinley. If there's one thing you need to know, it's that Dalton students and McKinley students do _not_ mix. Ever.

"No idea" Kurt finally answered her with a shrug. The other boy was probably straight anyway. "Hey, I found the bus!" Mercedes turned in time to see the bright yellow double decker McKinley bus, clunking down the street like a disabled Bambi on ice. Kurt walked forward to join the cue for the bus when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and found himself staring down at Rachel Berry.

"Rachel!" He said, grinning and engulfing his friend in a huge hug.

"Hey Kurt" She said excitedly, returning his hug and keeping a hold of his hands when they broke apart. She was looking far too twitchy and awake for this time of the morning "I've been thinking about the set list for sectionals and I think-"

"Whoa!" Kurt cut across her, eyes widening. "Rachel. Okay firstly, breathe. Second, it's the first day back! We don't even have Glee club until tomorrow and you're already thinking about sectionals?"

"Hey, Grandma!" Came a familiar voice from across the street. Rachel and Kurt's heads snapped up, eyes resting on the speaker immediately: Dalton prefect and number one on Kurt's hit-list, Sebastian Smythe. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but I think your boyfriend's gay… awkward…" Rachel glared at him, sticking her nose in the air and turning her back on the rabble. Kurt dropped her hands and turned to the prefect.

"Go back to Meer cat manor, Sebastian." Kurt snapped, narrowing his eyes and feeling a very unexpected and unwelcome surge of butterflies in his stomach when the mystery boy fought the urge to smile at Kurt's words.

"Whatever, Hummel" Sebastian laughed bitterly "Tell your other Cornflakes to save it for the field."

"It's _Cheerios_, idiot." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the line which, now that the bus driver, Eric, was sure Puck didn't have any fireworks with him today, was going down fast. Kurt climbed onto the bus, nodding swiftly at Eric and following Rachel's bright orange cat sweater towards their usual seats. As he sat down, he glanced out of the window, a breath catching in his throat when his eyes locked with the new boy's _again_. This was going to be a problem.

"Come back to us, Kurt" Mike laughed prodding Kurt in the back of the head from the seat behind him. Kurt whipped his head round towards his friends, hiding his face which was quickly turning crimson.

"Don't be embarrassed, Hummel!" Mercedes said with a grin "He wouldn't stop staring at you."

Kurt gulped. This was very bad. He thanked his lucky stars that it was only Rachel, Mike and 'Cedes who had seen him stare. If the others found out, he would be in big trouble. Because, Kurt reminded himself for the second time that morning, Dalton and McKinley did _not _mix.


	3. Chapter 3

School was nearly over for the day as a tired Kurt emerged from his last class; Advanced French. He'd always enjoyed French class though, partly because it meant he could rip into the jocks without them realising what he was saying.

"Bye, Lady!" Azimio called after him as he bounded out the room the second the bell sounded.

"Rendez-vous lorsque vous travaillez pour moi, connard!" Kurt snapped back, without turning to look at the evident look of confusion splashed across Azimio's stupid face.

Kurt Hummel didn't have time to stop, if he wasn't out on the football field in 30 seconds flat after the bell rang, Coach Sue would destroy him. Although, something told him she wouldn't dare harm her dear 'Porcelain' since he was one of her best Cheerios. No, THE best Cheerio. He could sing, dance and he'd done gymnastics three times a week since he was four.

"Dolphin" Came a sweet voice from behind him. Kurt smiled as he felt Brittany latch onto his arm "Lord Tubbington says he forgives you for the other day."

"Right…" Kurt said, brow furrowed with confusion "What exactly did I do the other day Brit?"

"You ate his cheese string" Brittany said, looking at Kurt with her innocent blue eyes which seemed to be glazed over 90% of the time.

"I see" Kurt began as he pushed open the doors which lead to the football field "Well tell him I-"

"Ladies!" Came Sue's voice from a much closer distance than Kurt would have liked "How nice of you to join us!"

Brittany and Kurt exchanged a grimace before letting go of one another and jogging towards the centre of the pitch where all of the other Cheerios were already assembled. Don't get him wrong, Kurt adored being a Cheerio; the outfits, the routines, the fact that it made him climb slightly higher up the popularity ladder, all of that. But sometimes he missed singing in his performances. He still had Glee club, but since he'd become a Cheerio he was finding it harder and harder to attend rehearsals for Glee. Cheerios had to be his priority right now, even with the show choir Sectionals coming up.

"Okay" Sue began as they joined the others "As you're all aware, the Dalton game is at the end of this week and, well… You. Are. AWFUL."

Kurt glanced around and saw to his amusement that some of the girls around him looked like they were about to burst into tears at Coach Sue's words. He suppressed a laugh at their faces, some of the Cheerios were more overdramatic than Rachel Berry.

"So, we need to get this routine good enough to make even the gayest students at that all-boys-sugar-fairy-prep School AROUSED, do you understand?" The Cheerios all murmured in agreement. Kurt rolled his eyes at Coach Sue's choice of words. "Porcelain, Snix" She continued, rounding on Kurt and Santana "You're going to sing. We're doing Four Minutes by Madonna and JT since Justin and I have a history and this is the least I owe him after giving him Chlamydia."

"Erm, Coach…" Santana said, unperturbed by what Coach Sue had just said "We can't sing, you need us in the routine...We're your best gymnasts!"

"Who said anything about you not doing both?" Sue barked, fixing Santana with an expression worthy of a maniac. "Sure, it's a challenge but I. Am. Bored. You never know, if you manage to pull this off I MIGHT put you on top of the pyramid at nationals." Sue winked at them before downing half a litre of protein shake and yelling way too loudly for them to warm up. It was going to be a _long_ practice.

The rest of the session passed without much incident other than Coach forcing Brittany to eat a raw steak and Quinn falling from the pyramid, landing on top of a very unimpressed Santana.

"No way Barbie, you do not want to mess with this!" She yelled at her, struggling to her feet and rounding on Quinn "I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent!"

By the end of practice everyone was exhausted and all Kurt wanted to do was shower and go to bed. Unfortunately for him, Coach had other plans.

"Porcelain" She called after him as he was making his way towards the locker room "I need you to go pick up the music for this number"

"Now?" Kurt groaned incredulously, cyan eyes popping in disbelief.

"Yes, NOW!" She growled. Kurt sighed and nodded, knowing that there was really no point in trying to argue with her.

"Good, Porcelain" She said, patting his head before wrinkling her nose in disgust at the contact and wiping her hand on Kurt's top "You need to pick up the sheet music from Notes. We don't want a repeat of last time when the band forgot the music, panicked and ended up playing a fourteen minute Abba tribute."

Kurt laughed at the memory, that had been a pretty funny football game. He gave Coach one last nod before continuing towards the locker room to get changed. This day really was never going to end.

A shower, change of clothes, a new coat of hairspray and a twenty minute drive later, and Kurt was pulling up beside his favourite shop in the world; Notes, possibly the best music store in Ohio. Kurt remembered the first time he'd entered Notes. It had been a bleak and rainy Wednesday and he'd sought refuge there after his first incident with Karofsky last year. Laura, who worked behind the counter, had made him a coffee in the office and looked after him when he broke down. Laura never judged him; she made him feel better and safe for a change, something no one had done for him before. It made Kurt sad he was gay, although Laura already called dibs on him if he ever turned straight. After that day, Kurt would come into Notes as often as he could, and he and Laura had been good friends ever since that first Wednesday.

After locking his Navigator, Kurt skipped up the steps and walked inside the crowded store, smiling a little at the tinkle sound the door made whenever someone walked in. It felt good to be able to appreciate the smaller things in life. Kurt looked around, admiring as usual the shops vintage décor; the vinyl records on the walls, the Nirvana posters, the old record players and, of course, the thousands of CD's, tapes and music books crammed into every inch of space. Kurt scanned the room, looking for the bright blue hair which was attached to Laura's head. He spotted her at the tills, surrounded by customers and looking extremely flustered and frustrated at something. Just then Kurt felt his phone buzz. He stepped a little further into the store, stopping beside a tray of old cassettes to read his text.

_**(Mon: 18:03PM)  
><strong>__To Kurt:____Hey, Kid, you on your way home? Dad_

Kurt smiled. He never understood why parents insisted on signing their names at the end of texts. Obviously their children have their number.

"Can I help you with anything?" Came a warm, male voice from behind him. Kurt tore his eyes from his phone and turned around. His breath stuttered and halted as he saw who had spoken to him. It was the boy from this morning. The nameless new boy at Dalton. Bus stop boy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for reading this guys, it means a lot! If anyone has any questions, comments or ideas for the story, don't hesitate to review! There's some French in the chapter, but I've put all the translations in an A/N at the end. Anyhoo, here's chapter 4, enjoy! =]**_

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, only to find his words trapped in his throat. The look of recognition registered on the other boys face as their eyes connected. It was almost too familiar; blue on gold. Kurt hadn't been able to tell much from seeing the boy from the bus stop earlier, but he had been right about the other boy's height. He was indeed about a head shorter than Kurt, with gelled black hair and a sudden smirk as he took in the designer-wearing boy before him. Kurt didn't know what to make that _smirk_.

"Um…I…" Kurt stammered, tearing his eyes away from the honey gaze that threatened to encase him "I was looking for some sheet music actually"

The smaller boy laughed in response, showcasing to Kurt for the first time, a set of perfect, white teeth.

"Right" He said, smiling "Could you be a little more specific, Fancy?"

Kurt blinked hard at the boys words, opening his mouth to respond but closing it when he realised he didn't know how to. He mentally kicked himself for doing a fabulous impression of a guppy fish. Kurt was angry and confused. This boy didn't even know him, and yet here they were, standing in Kurt's 'safe place' and-

"excusez-moi?" A short, stout, middle-aged woman broke Kurt from his inner rant. She was looking at bus stop boy awaiting a response, he turned to face her with that god damn smile again "où puis-je trouver les disques vinyles?"

To Kurt's satisfaction, the smaller boy just stared at the woman, blinking in confusion.

"Um…" He began, looking apologetic "I'm really sorry, Mam, I don't speak-"

"Il ne peut pas parler français, il est trop courte et stupide" Kurt said with a smug smile in perfect French as the woman laughed at his words, turning to face him instead of bus stop boy "Mais heureusement, je peux vous aider"

The woman grinned broadly at him, nodding her thanks and asking her question once more. Kurt chanced a quick glance at bus stop boy out of the corner of his eye, and was delighted to see that he was clearly impressed and stunned by Kurt's knowledge of the French language. Now who looks like a guppy fish?

"Ils sont là-bas juste en dessous de l'affiche géante de Kurt Cobain" Kurt told her, pointing to where he was reffering to.

"Merci beaucoup! au revoir" The woman smiled, patting Kurt's shoulder as he threw her his most charming smile. She blushed and thanked him once more, before turning and heading towards the vinyl section.

"I need Four Minutes" Kurt continued, turning back to the bewildered boy as if nothing had happened "Well… not the time… the song… obviously…"

"What" Bus stop boy interrupted him, still blinking vigorously in confusion "What even- I don't- What just happened?"

"Well" Kurt began in his sassiest tone, not forgetting the boys 'Fancy' comment from before "I was doing _your_ job apparently, since instead of helping, you chose to stand there looking like a gormless dwarf."

"Oh my" Bus stop boy said, smirking again "You're feisty."

"And you're incredibly dense."

"Thanks, Fancy" The boy said with a wink, which, though he would never admit it, made Kurt's heart swell in his chest "If I'm really that 'dense', then surely you don't need my help?"

Crap.

"Like you need a high IQ to show me where something is." Kurt's voice was laced with sarcasm "So you can navigate yourself around a store, wow. 10 points to Gryffindor." Kurt spat back, ignoring the way the boy's eyes lit up for a moment at the mention of Gryffindor.

"Okay two things, Fancy. One; that rhymed. Two; siriusly, don't be ashamed to accept my help, granger things have happened."

"Really" Kurt said, forgetting to be a bitch and laughing at the boys Potter puns "'granger' things have happened? Dork"

"I'm not a dork, I'm Swagrid" Bus stop boy said, laughing with Kurt.

"Well, _Swagrid_" Kurt said, regaining composure "You probably shouldn't help me anyways."

"Why?" Bus stop boy asked "Are you in Slytherin or something?"

"Nope" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes with a small smile "Hufflepuff."

Bus stop boy grinned "What the _hell _is a Hufflepuff?"

Kurt burst into laughter again, not understanding why he was having an actual conversation with a Dalton student. Or more importantly, why he was finding it so _easy_.

"No, in all seriousness" Kurt said, although he was still smiling "You shouldn't really be talking to me right now."

"Why?" Bus stop boy said, disappointment etched on his face. Damn. He really was beautiful.

"Because" Kurt said, ignoring the puppy-faced sex god in front of him "I go to McKinley, remember?"

"Oh" The shorter boy said with a frown "That's right; we're like…enemies, right?"

"Right."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Kurt wondered what the hell to say next. The other boy cleared his throat.

"Well that's cool" Bus stop boy said, his face suddenly plastered with the arrogant smirk which he seemed to put on to look like an asshole. Kurt saw no sign of the laughing boy from a few moments ago. "I could never see us being friends anyway, Fancy."

And with that he turned and walked away, casting a dapper smile at an elderly couple as they stopped him for help. Kurt stood rooted to the spot. Never, in his life, had he felt so dejected and hurt by a complete stranger. Was he a stranger? Kurt didn't even know his name. Either way, he decided not to dwell on it (easier said than done). He'd make it his mission to stay as far away as possible from the stupid, arrogant, smirky, beautiful moron.

"Kurt!" Kurt's head snapped up and he broke out into a grin as he saw Laura walking towards him "My God, save me?"

"Always" Kurt chuckled, pulling her into a hug "What's up honey?"

"We're so effing busy; I haven't had a break in like" She glanced at her watch "Five hours! I need a cigarette"

Kurt tutted with disapproval; Laura was great, but her habits were not.

"Sorry, gorgeous" She said, looking apologetic "I forget you actually care about my health!"

"Of course I care, idiot" Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll make it up to you! I'm taking my break now, fancy a coffee with me?"

_Fancy. _That word again. Kurt shook his head. This wasn't a good start to the whole 'forgetting-bus-stop-boy-exists' plan.

"Kurt?" She said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah hi! Coffee sounds like a killer plan, schools been _hell_ today" Kurt grimaced. Speaking of school… "Oh! That reminds me, I actually need to buy something!"

An hour and a half later, Kurt walked through his front door and collapsed on the sofa next to a sleeping Finn, completely exhausted after his first Monday back.

"Kurt!" Came his Dad's voice from the kitchen "That you?"

Kurt sighed. One of these days he'd catch a break. He got to his feet, cursing under his breath at the aches in his muscles from practice, and headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me" He muttered, dropping into a chair with about as much grace as a brick "Sorry, Dad, long day."

"I get it, kid." Burt said, clapping his son on the back and walking towards the fridge "Finn was the same when he got in. I guess it'll take a while for you kids to get back into the whole school, practice, football routine."

Kurt nodded, smiling gratefully as his Dad placed a bowl of salad and a can of diet coke in front of him.

"You missed dinner, but Carroll made you a salad in case you were hungry when you got in" Burt muttered, taking a seat at the table and scrutinizing his son. He did this for a good few minutes before Kurt reacted.

"What?" Kurt said through a mouthful of lettuce.

"Why didn't you reply to my text, Kurt?"

Kurt stopped chewing. He'd completely forgotten his Dad had texted him. He hadn't had a chance to reflect on it after the incident with bus stop boy and coffee with Laura.

"Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry I completely forgot!" Kurt said, honestly "I really meant to reply"

"So what happened?" Burt asked, taking a swig from the cup of coffee he was cradling.

"I just um… got distracted"

"Distracted?" Burt questioned, confused "By what?"

"Laura" Kurt blurted out "I was in Notes picking up some music, and I ran into Laura just as I was reading your text."

Kurt didn't know why he was lying to his Father. It wasn't like there was anything to hide. He wasn't _involved _with bus stop boy, hell, he didn't even know his name! So why did he feel the need to hide his encounter with him?

"Okay, kid" Burt said, completely oblivious to Kurt's inner monologue going haywire "Laura's a good kid"

"Yeah" Kurt said, breathing a sigh of relief "She really is."

It was, after all, illogical for him to admit to himself that he had any feelings for the boy from the bus stop. Because he didn't. The boy was a jerk, no, the boy _is_ a jerk. And jerk wasn't a personality trait which appealed to Kurt. So why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

_What was happening to him?_

15 miles down the road, in a chaotic dorm at Dalton academy, a short boy with honey-gold eyes was thinking the exact same thing.

**A/N Hello, sexual tension. As promised, **_**here are the translations for Kurt's conversation with the French customer (Kurt) (**__**Woman**__**):  
><strong>__**"Excuse me, where can I find the vinyl records?"**__**  
>"He can't speak French. He's too short and stupid."<br>"But fortunately, I can help you!"  
>"They're over there just under the giant Kurt Cobain poster"<br>**__**"Thank you very much! Goodbye!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: S'up! Thanks again for all the support on this story, it means so much to me and keeps me inspired! Okay, so this is chapter 5 and it's also my first time writing a performance. I really don't know whether I like it or not, but I hope you guys do (:**

**Also, this story is of course AU so Mercedes **_**isn't**_** singing with Kurt, Santana is (unlike in the actual version.) It just worked better for this story. Annnyyywaaaay, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, any questions or comments, drop me a review:] THANK YOUUU! ox**

By the time Friday morning came around, Kurt was certain that this routine was the best they'd ever done. Although equally that had him worrying that something was bound to go wrong.

Kurt's usual Friday's were tedious; double History, gym, French, calculus and Cheerios practice after school. For this reason, he was ecstatic that Coach Sue would be pulling them out of lessons all day to rehearse for the game that evening.

The big one.

McKinley v Dalton.

True to his word at Notes, bus stop boy had kept his distance from Kurt and not made any further attempt to talk to him. Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at this, although he would never admit it to himself; in these circumstances they couldn't be friends... there was no way around it.

Of course they had seen each other at the bus stop every morning, but intense eye contact was the furthest extent they'd gone to in terms of communication. Both boys didn't even join in with the constant slagging matches between the two rival bus stops. They just laughed in the right places and looked away quickly when the caught each other's eye.

Today, however, would be different. Kurt didn't know why. He just knew things were about to get complicated. His fears were confirmed as he arrived at the bus stop on Friday morning, dressed in skinny black jeans, knee high boots and a Alexander McQueen sweater, his Cheerios outfit hidden away in a gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Are you ready to die tonight McKinley?" One of the Neanderthals across the street yelled, earning himself a bunch of hi-5's from his equally as stupid peers. 'Are you ready to die?' Stupid question, really.

"Oh, bring it ON!" Sam quipped back, already set in his game face. The footballers were also off timetable for the day, Beiste needed them on full form for tonight.

"We always bring it" a familiar voice retorted "And we always win." Kurt's head snapped up. He suddenly stopped pretending to listen to whatever lecture Rachel was giving him, and instead focussed his attention at the Private-school-jocks across the street. His heart dropped. Bus stop boy was wearing a Dalton Football training hoody and sweat pants which the other guys on the team were wearing. That meant-

"So you're the new quarter-back, half pint?" Santana shouted

"What of it, J-Lo?" Bus stop boy replied with a grin.

"Santana, is he really milk?" Brittany asked quietly, tugging on Santana's uniform with her usual confused expression.

"What, Brit?" Santana asked, turning and frowning in confusion at her best friend's words.

"You said half pint… like a half pint of milk?" Brittany said "Only, he doesn't look like milk. He looks like a dolphin"

Kurt giggled at Santana's exasperation before turning away from bus stop boy as the McKinley bus came squeaking down the road. If bus stop boy was the quarter back, that meant…he'd be at the game later… he'd see him cheer. Kurt suddenly felt sick. He couldn't go wrong now. He just couldn't.

* * *

><p><em>Breathe.<em>

_In._

_Out._

_It's going to be fine._

Kurt repeated the words to himself as he waited in the tunnel off the pitch with the other Cheerios feeling, for the first time in his life, terrified for a performance. Kurt Hummel did not get scared. Ever. His heart thudded wildly against his chest as butterflies coursed through his stomach, the adrenaline beginning to pump into his blood stream as the seconds ticked by.

The whistle finally blew to signify half time, the sound of it making Kurt's heart bound around his body in excitement.

The players had barely enough time to get to the side-lines before the stadium went black. The lights were extinguished and the Cheerios ran onto the field to stand in perfect starting formation as they waited for the cue. The crowd couldn't see much more than the distorted silhouettes of the Cheerios, but they were going wild. Everyone cheering with anticipation and excitement.

_Come on, Hummel. Now or never. _

The music began, and the field was suddenly flooded with light again, though brighter than before. Cannons exploded confetti on either side of the Cheerios formation to kick start the performance. The crowd went wild as they took in the sites before them, and the cheerleaders began to dance in a tight and perfectly in-synch hip hop routine. Santana strutted to the front of the formation, getting an enormous cheer as she winked seductively at the crowd before introducing Kurt - who was in the centre of the formation, staying hidden until his first line.

_Hey,  
>Uh,<br>Come on,  
>Kurt Hummel, take it!<em>

It was Kurt's time to shine. He opened his mouth and immediately forgot about being nervous. Forgot about bus stop boy. This was it.

_Come on girl  
>I've been waiting for somebody<br>To pick up my stroll_

Kurt sang out clearly and pitch perfect. As the Cheerios lifted him into the air to reveal him for the first time, the stands erupted… and a curly-haired Dalton footballer's jaw dropped.

_Well don't waste time  
>Give me the sign<br>Tell me how you wanna roll_

Santana sung in her perfect, sexist voice, catching Kurt's eyes in her smouldering gaze and getting way too close than was necessary, winking at him playfully. Kurt smiled and went along with it as he continued dancing the flawless steps at the front of the Cheerios, with Brittany and Quinn being thrown up high into the air behind him. The crowd adored them.

_I want somebody  
>To speed it for me<br>Then take it down slow  
>There's enough room for both<em>

Kurt threw the crowd a flirtatious wink which they all lapped up before being thrown into the air in a double backflip.

_Well, I can handle that  
>You just gotta show me where it's at<br>Are you ready to go  
>Are you ready to go<em>

Whilst Santana sang, Kurt broke from the synchronised ranks and began performing flawless gymnastics routines and flips with Brittany. As the chorus kicked in, the crowd were all on their feet going ballistic, and bus stop boy couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful vision which was, of course, Kurt Hummel.

_If you want it, you already got it  
>If you thought it, it better be what you want<br>If you feel it, it must be real just  
>Say the word and I'ma give you what you want<em>

_Time is waiting  
>We only got 4 minutes to save the world<br>No hesitating  
>Grab a boy, Grab a girl<em>

_Time is waiting  
>We only got 4 minutes to save the world<br>No hesitating  
>We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes<em>

The Cheerios were making the stands go crazy with their hypnotic dance, the flips and complex movements receiving disbelieving glares from the Dalton side.

As the song continued, the routines and movements remained completely in synch and flawless. Kurt and Brittany's simultaneous front handsprings sent the crowd into a shocked frenzy.

_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
>Madonna, uh<br>You gotta get `em all hot  
>Tick tock tick tock tick tock<em>

Kurt took several steps back before running and diving into a triple round-off flip across the front of the Cheerios, landing at the front of the pyramid beside Santana.

_You gotta get 'em all hot  
>Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock<em>

The Cheerios froze in their ending positions as the stands erupted. The confetti canons exploded once more, and Kurt found himself being pulled into a bone crushing group hug. Even the McKinley football players had ran onto the field to congratulate them on their best performance to date.

Kurt grinned broadly as he was being praised, feeling completely proud of himself for the first time in years!

"Oh my God, Boo!" Mercedes yelped as she ran onto the pitch and pulled Kurt into a hug "That was _unbelievable_!"

"Thanks, Cedes!" Kurt grinned, before being pulled back once more into the Cheerios celebration hug.

When Kurt finally managed to break free, he scanned the field for any sign of bus stop boy. His searching eyes found the honey-gold immediately. Bus stop boy was staring right at him, his expression that of shock and… _want_?

He didn't know what made him do it. Kurt could only blame it on a mixture between the unspoken desire he felt for the… _stranger_, and the enormous amount of adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream. But as his eyes locked with bus stop boy's, Kurt didn't look away. He stared right back, captivated and thrilled by the look he was throwing him. Screw it. Kurt winked at the other boy - whose eyes widened with shock and a smile crept over his lips- before turning and running back to the side lines to watch the second half.

* * *

><p>Kurt's performance high soon faded as the game played on. The Dalton team were furious at the reaction of the Cheerio's half time show, and were playing extremely dirty. The sheer hatred between the rival schools was only intensified by the actions of both the players and the crowd; curses were being thrown across the teams, threats were being called and punches were being thrown. But the worst incident happened 6 minutes from the final whistle.<p>

"Come on McKinley!" Coach Beiste yelled from beside Kurt on the side lines "KICK, CRUSH, KILL!"

"Come on!" Santana shrieked "Roast those gay turkeys!"

"I laid an egg once"

"Brit, just watch the game."

Bus stop boy had been playing a flawless game so far, gaining most of Dalton's points and running rings around the other team. Of course, this meant that he was taunting the McKinley boys to hell… and they were _not_ happy.

It all happened so fast. One minute bus stop boy was running. The next he was being ran at by the three burliest and heavy weight guys on the team; Azimio, Puck and PJ. The smash which cracked through the suddenly hushed stadium was sickening.

_What happens when two stars collide? One burns out. _

Kurt froze.

The ball lay forgotten 10 yards from where bus stop boy had landed, completely still. _Too _still.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Kurt didn't know why, nor did he try to understand, he just acted. Without realising it, his feet were running. Running the fastest race they ever had as he sprinted to the broken figure on the floor. The one with the golden eyes. The one with the sweetest smile. The one he _couldn't be friends with._

Kurt dropped beside the figure on the floor.

He wasn't moving.

_He wasn't moving. _

**A/N: Boom. Leave me a review to let me know what you thought if you get a chance, like I said, I was really unsure about this chapter! Thanks guys! ox**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favourites, you guys are the best! I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter, but I really hope you enjoy it. Drop me a review if you have any comments or questions, feedback makes me happy. (:  
>Sorry for the dark tone of this chapter… bilb;ilvfjcjyikrdcfykcyc<strong>

**I don't own Glee, but if I did, I'd make Jesse and Sebastian a couple.**

At first he hadn't understood it. Kurt had become so numb in the last twenty seconds that he didn't even feel the connection. He heard the crack. He saw the grass of the pitch getting closer as he fell towards it. Only when his body came into contact with the ground did his senses awaken. He felt a sharp pain coursing through his eye where he had just been struck. His vision blurred, the world around him becoming hazy and lost.

That's when things got bad.

"Get the fuck away from him faggot!" Spat the Dalton player (Wes, Kurt vaguely remembered) who had just punched him. Kurt had barely lifted his head, when a flying body sprang out of nowhere, hurtling towards Wes. Who else but Noah?

"Don't" Punch. "You" Punch. "Call" Punch. "Him" Punch. "THAT!" Puck spat viciously as he pummelled Wes to the floor, blood spraying over his jersey, fresh from Wes' now broken nose.

And with that, the stands erupted in psychotic, animalistic chaos. Spectators were throwing punches at each other, McKinley considerably outnumbering Dalton. They were diving over seats in the bleachers, desperate to get to each other, to injure, to destroy.

_So much hate. And for what?_

The field was fast becoming a bloodbath, hatred leaking from every breath drawn in by the furious teams. Dalton hating McKinley. McKinley hating Dalton. Like it always had been. In the midst of the riot, Kurt hadn't seen bus stop boy being hastily carted off the pitch and taken away in an ambulance.

Kurt's head was still swimming, but he had managed to lift himself into a sitting position before someone grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him to his feet. Coach Sylvester. And she was on the war path.

"MCKINLEY" She yelled, her voice seeping with venom as she pushed her way through the slaughter match, dragging Kurt behind her, throwing apart fighting jocks as she did so "LOCKER ROOMS. NOW."

And with that, she pushed Kurt into Tina's arms who hastily half dragged, half carried him towards the locker room. Kurt looked back at the pandemonium flaring on the pitch behind him, seeing teachers wrenching fighting students apart; watching the situation deteriorate into a complete disaster.

They finally arrived in the locker room where most of the Cheerios were already assembled, each looking completely livid. It took Kurt a minute before he realised that they were all glaring at _him._

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Quinn asked him, voice shaking with supressed anger, her appearance slightly ruffled. Kurt's heart dropped.

"What?" He responded, dropping down onto one of the benches and pressing his hand to his swollen eye. He hissed in pain at the contact… _damn, that's gunna hurt in the morning…_

"You!" She spat, fuming "You caused this, Kurt!"

Kurt stared at her incredulously. He knew he shouldn't have run onto the pitch, but something had happened inside him. Something which he wasn't going to share, because he didn't know what it was himself.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Tina asked gently from beside him, taking his hand and looking up at him with concern "We should get that checked out, honey"

"Answer the question, Kurt!" Quinn was still yelling at him "What were you thinking?"

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want t-" Tina began softly before being rudely interrupted as an enraged Latino stormed into the room.

"Like hell he doesn't!" Great, Santana's arrived. Yay. "Seriously, Hummel, what happened to smallfry was _hilarious,_ what's your problem!"

"He's seriously injured Santana!" Kurt shot back, suddenly on his feet, anger coursing through him, counteracting the sharp pains in his head "Who cares if he's Dalton? This isn't right"

"Not right?" Quinn said, exasperated "What's not right is the little stunt you just pulled! You should be happy, we were one up on them and _now_" she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, releasing a dramatic sigh "now they're out there beating the crap out us! LITERALLY."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of them seemed to understand that a human- a living person- was seriously hurt thanks to them. Thanks to… us? Kurt's stomach twisted as the realisation hit him; he was part of this war.

_Dalton and McKinley don't mix._

"I'm gunna ask you one more time" Santana began, voice quivering with rage "Afores I ends you. What the _hell _was that" She gestured towards the field "All about?"

So here it was. Here was his chance, his window of opportunity to tell them what he thought of this whole… rivalry. He thought it was pathetic. And wrong. And downright dangerous. But he had picked his side a long time ago. The battle was lost for now.

"I…" Kurt started, looking at the floor "I ran because I thought _our _guys had been hurt in the collision. I only stopped next to that Dalton dude because… I saw the blood and… and I felt too dizzy to move. Oh, then that kid punched me and things got pretty funky."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as his friends visibly accepted his lie.

"I'm not even going to begin to tell you how much of a relief that is. If one of us starts showing weakness to them, we all look weak. I knew you were a team player, Hummel" Santana said, smiling widely at him. It wasn't a nice smile either. It was unsettling. "Now that's sorted, I'm going back out there to collect Berry… I saw her shielding herself behind her own shoe so…"

And with that she left. They all did apart from Kurt and Tina. Neither said anything to one another, but their hands remained linked as they sat and listened to the shouts and the screams coming from the football pitch.

* * *

><p>"NEVER in all my years at this school have I witnessed such destructive abomination which you little fu-"<p>

"Things got way out of hand tonight" Mr Schue cut across Sue's rant, blocking out the string of curses flying out of the Coach's mouth "And I'm very disappointed in you."

An hour had passed since the start of the riot, and the teachers had finally managed to separate the schools. Dalton had left the grounds, and the stadium had been evacuated. The McKinley football team, the Cheerios and some of the New Directions were all sitting in the auditorium being yelled at by the livid members of staff.

"Puckerman, Azimio, PJ" Coach Beiste barked, rounding on the three players who were looking extremely pleased with themselves, despite their bloody injuries "You're suspended from the team until further notice, effective immediately."

The smug faces of the three jocks rapidly transformed into looks of dismay.

"No way!" Puck roared, getting to his feet "Coach, please, that's bogus!"

"Mr Puckerman" Beiste interrupted, raising her voice to cover the sounds of Sue punching something in the props cupboard "You three intentionally charged that short kid. I don't care that you're rivals or whatever, that was a petty move boys. Not to mention illegal. You could have broken his neck."

Kurt's heart flipped in his chest. Despite the events of the last hour, Kurt's mind had been swimming with the image of bus stop boy's pale, broken figure, his dark hair matted with blood, the ghost of his smile dancing on his colourless lips.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tina asked calmly from beside Kurt. She was the only person who hadn't questioned Kurt's motives. She'd just looked after him, stayed by his side, supported him. And Kurt couldn't help but feeling that her question was more for his benefit than for her curiosity.

"They took him to hospital" It was Mr Schue who answered "He's got a concussion and several broken ribs. Luckily there's no permanent damage."

Kurt's entire body flooded with relief. _He was going to be okay_. Not that he cared… Kurt would have run onto the field for any of the Dalton side, as much as he disliked them, he was never the type to walk away from someone who needed help. Or at least, that's what he had convinced himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been more grateful for the weekend. He spent the entirety of Saturday in the company of Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Tyler (Finn's cousin who was staying for the weekend), baking ridiculous amounts of brownies and watching musicals; although Artie and Finn left after Rent to go and play video games, apparently they needed to do something masculine before they threw up rainbows.<p>

But Kurt had a fabulous time with his girls, and Tyler, who was gayer than the day is long and one of Kurt's all-time favourite people.

Kurt and Tyler had hit it off from day one and ever since then Kurt had looked forward to his visits, even if they were rare. Tyler was 23 years old, with dark blonde, perfectly styled hair and bright green eyes; he was also _very_ attractive. Tyler's fashion sense was impeccable, which was probably why he got along so well with Kurt in the first place! Above all else however, it just felt comforting to be around another gay male who had been through everything Kurt was dealing with. Tyler helped him through the worst days, giving him first hand advice which no one else could offer. Their relationship was completely platonic of course, one, because Tyler was sort of family so that would be weird…and frowned upon, and two, Tyler had a fiancé.

Spending the day with his girls and Tyler had completely taken his mind off bus stop boy.

Kurt's eye had stopped swelling (having been mothered by Tina all of Saturday), but it was developing a deep purple colouring and was extremely tender. On the Brightside, the girls all said it made him look like a 'badass Louis Spence' so he couldn't really complain. Oh wait.

Luckily for Kurt, all of his friends, including Puck, had believed his story about Friday night and it had been forgotten. The riot, however, had not. Of course, they were all furious about what had happened and the on-going McKinley v Dalton battle had never been more heated. The hate laced in the McKinley students' voices when they spoke of Dalton had never been as venomous and deadly as it was now. It seemed that the riot at the game would be just the beginning of a new war between the schools. More real, more ferocious and more dangerous than ever before.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning Kurt and Tyler headed to the Lima Bean to get a coffee before Tyler drove back to Westerville that afternoon. The coffee routine had become a tradition of theirs, and the boys used this opportunity to catch up properly before Tyler's departure.<p>

"So" Tyler said, setting his coffee on the table and draping his black pea coat over the back of his chair "What's new in the fabulous world of Kurt Hummel?"

"It's not so fabulous" Kurt sighed, instantly regretting saying anything because Tyler's eyes were already burning into him. Here come twenty questions.

"What's the matter gorgeous?" Tyler frowned. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his friend. He loved how camp Tyler was. He was amazing.

"I'm just" Kurt began trying to find the right words "There's this-"

"Oh. Em. Gee!" Tyler squealed, clapping with glee before Kurt had finished his sentence "It's a guy right? Right? Ooooo tell me it's a guy!"

How the-

Well, ten points for enthusiasm.

"It is… but nothing can happen. Ever. And I don't even know if I want it to." He was being stupid. Bus stop boy wasn't even gay. Kurt's voice sounded so broken and disheartened that Tyler reached across the table and took one of his hands.

The door to the Lima Bean opened.

"Kurt. Honey. Baby doll." He said, looking him right in the eyes "You. Are. Fabulous. I'm sure this mystery guy thinks so to and I…."

Had Kurt not have been listening to Tyler's lecture on how 'amazing' he was, he might have noticed the short, curly haired figure limping into the shop and placing an order.

He might have seen the golden eyed male turn to find a table.

He might have seen his face drop as he saw the two boys holding hands.

He might have noticed him coming towards their table…

But he didn't.

Until the boy spoke.

"S'up Jiggly puff, miss me?"

**A/N: Next chapter is mainly Klaine interaction! Hope you liked this, review if you want to, if not, then go get a sandwich or something instead :] Next update will be soon since I've written most of the next chapter. See you soon! ox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry this update's a little late, I've been in a rage over the season finale and so I've been face planting the keyboard whenever I sit down to write. I can't even- WHY RYAN MURPHY, WHY! Ahem. Anywaaaay, here it is, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, please review if you get a chance because I love hearing from you! You're all lovely and fabulous and supermegafoxyawesomehot. And THANK YOU for the responses. They make me smile. A lot. oxo**

Kurt jumped, splashing his coffee over the smooth surface of the table as he heard bus stop boy's voice addressing him. Tyler released his hand and began dabbing at the spilt coffee with some napkins, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Kurt looked up. And there they were again. Those honey gold irises which had been haunting his dreams for the last two weeks. His heart caught in his throat.

_There's something about him._

"You're not dead" Kurt said stupidly, mentally hitting himself with a brick.

"Yeah, well spotted" Bus stop boy replied coldly, eying Tyler with a look of… dislike? Jealousy? _No_, Kurt reminded himself, _he's not interested_.

"Wow. This is awkward." Tyler laughed after a few moments, winking at Kurt before getting to his feet "I'm gunna go pee."

As Tyler walked away, Kurt's eyes followed after him, silently pleading him to not leave him alone with the awkward mess that was him and bus stop boy.

Bus stop boy hesitated slightly before taking the seat which Tyler had been occupying and at last breaking the tense silence.

"Who's your boyfriend?" He asked frostily, looking anywhere but Kurt.

Kurt blinked. He couldn't be serious.

"He's not my boyfriend." He snapped, rolling his eyes at the boy across the table.

Bus stop boy's face visibly relaxed at Kurt's words, and immediately his signature smirk came creeping onto his lips.

"Is he too manly for you, Fancy?" His tone of voice was back to its usual cockiness, all of the coldness from before gone.

"Bite me hobbit."

"Happily." Bus stop boy winked, causing Kurt's heart to pummel against his ribcage once more. Kurt didn't say anything. Not even Kurt Hummel could respond to _that _statement.

That's when other boy noticed his bruise.

"What happened to your eye?" Bus stop boy asked, with such a soft and concerned tone that Kurt's head snapped up, locking eyes with the boy once more. Kurt laughed grimly.

"That's the work of your friend Wes, I believe. Lovely boy, by the way, such a charmer."

A look of anger flashed across the gold of bus stop boys eyes before he replaced the anger with his usual cocky attitude.

"I'd forgotten how feisty you are." He winked, sending a scarlet blush shooting up Kurt's neck.

_Please don't notice that…_

"Me?" Kurt retorted incredulously "I'm not the one walking around punching people who were…who were-" Kurt's voice faded away… _who were trying to save you._

"Who were…?" Bus stop boy prompted him, gesturing with his hand for Kurt to continue. When he didn't, bus stop boy raised an eyebrow, suddenly ten times more interested in Wes' motives "Why did he punch you?"

"It's irrelevant..." Kurt huffed, staring intently at his fingertips tracing the patterns of his coffee cup.

"Well, you've made me curious." Bus stop boy said, suddenly reaching forwards and prising Kurt's hand away from his cup, forcing them to look at each other once more. Kurt snapped his hand away, trying to ignore the bolts of electricity shooting through him at the contact.

"Well, I bet shiny things on the floor make you curious so that's not a huge surprise." Kurt snapped, wondering where the hell Tyler had gotten to. Bus stop boy laughed, looking at Kurt with… something. He didn't know what. Kurt tried not to think about how perfect the other boy's laugh was. He couldn't afford to think that.

"Just tell me." Bus stop boy whined, reminding Kurt of a five year old child who wasn't getting his own way.

"Why?" He blurted out "I don't even know you."

Bus stop boy grinned, holding out a callous tan hand towards Kurt. Kurt stared at it dumbly, blinking at the direction which their conversation at taken. This would be the moment that defined them as more than strangers. It would change _everything_. And even though it was a stupid thing to do, Kurt accepted the other boy's hand.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel."

"I know." Blaine grinned smugly, taking back his hand and leaning back in his chair, looking almost triumphant.

"You do?" Kurt's asked, shocked.

"Of course, Fancy. The closet lesbian introduced you at the half time show."

"Surprised you remembered." Kurt said, relaxing back into his seat and grimacing at the memories of the football game.

"Why wouldn't I?" Blaine questioned. Of course, he had failed to mention how brilliant Kurt had been. It had taken his breath away. But they couldn't be more than this. And they both knew it.

"You were sort of knocked out…?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at Blaine for asking such an obvious question.

"Oh yeah…that. Your friends really hate me." Blaine frowned "then there was a riot or something right?"

"Yeah, because we… _they_ knocked you out. So Wes punched me. Puck – my friend- punched him. And boom, riot."

"Why did he hit _you _though? You weren't the one who charged me down" Curly top asked, pressing Kurt for answers.

Kurt sighed in defeat, wondering why the hell bus sto- _Blaine'_s friends hadn't told him about what had happened. Or about Kurt running onto the field for him. Well, maybe he knew why they hadn't told him _that_…

"I… I kind of" Kurt stuttered, trying to find the right words to make him sound like a concerned citizen, rather than Blaine's creepy fan-girl "I ran over to you to see if you were okay."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up his forehead, creases of thought appearing on the smooth skin covering his face. He cocked his head to the side and studied Kurt, feeling more and more drawn to him… _needing _more information.

"Right…" Blaine said, trying to form a response "and then…"

"And _then_" Kurt sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket, not taking his eyes from Blaine's "he… well, he called me the 'f' word and punched me. Sorry for caring." Kurt froze as the last sentence left his mouth. He did _not _mean to say that.

Crap.

Crap.

_Crap._

Blaine's face broke out into a grin which seemed to stretch to his ears.

"Aww! You care!" He beamed, looking at Kurt like he had just given him a puppy.

"No." Kurt pouted.

"Yes."

"No."

"You care."

"I don't care. Yolo."

"Whatever, you're totally lying right now." Blaine laughed, resting his elbow on the table and dropping his chin onto his hand.

"First thing you need to know about me, Blaine Anderson; I never lie." Kurt chuckled, checking his phone and opening a text he'd just received:

**(Sun: 10.49AM)  
><strong>_To Kurt: Let me know when it's safe to come back. He's cute, honey. Tyler approves. 33_

Kurt snorted as he read Tyler's text, deciding against replying and instead shoving his phone back into his jeans pocket.

"Should I leave?" Blaine asked gingerly as he watched Kurt shake his head at whatever his text had said.

"What?" Kurt said too quickly, failing to hide the disappointment in his voice "No. I Mean… yes. If you want, I don't care…well I do but it's up to y-"

"Whatever, you care." Blaine chuckled, enjoying the effect he had on Kurt "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When you said Wes called you… the 'f' word… did you mean… well…what did you mean?"

Kurt sighed. Of course Blaine's mind didn't immediately think of the word which Wes had called him. Why should it? Blaine never had to deal with being called that. What would he know.

"He called me a…a faggot, and yes I'm gay." Kurt shuddered as he uttered the word which had caused him so much grief all his life. Hearing himself say such a hurtful word made him feel sick.

Blaine's face dropped. The joy from their conversation was no longer present on his face as he studied Kurt's expression. Some things just shouldn't be joked about.

"He… he called you that?" Blaine's voice came out as a hoarse whisper. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, he did." Kurt muttered, going back to tracing the patterns on his mug "Is this the part where you defend him?"

"What?" Blaine's tone came as a shock to Kurt. It was angry. He looked up at him, and was surprised to see the emotion of his tone conveyed on his face "Are you kidding me? Of course not! He had no right to- No one has a right to…he _sucks._"

"So… it doesn't bother you? Offend you?"

"I'm lost…" Blaine said, confusion etched on his features. "What doesn't bother me?" Kurt groaned in frustration.

"Me being gay."

Blaine did something then that neither of them expected. He burst into a fit of laughter. He was shaking with laughter, so much so that tears began forming in his eyes, hysterics taking over.

"Oh my G-" He spluttered as another tide of laughter hit him.

Kurt stared at him, confused and dazed. What the hell was this kid on…

"Well. I'm glad that's all cleared up." Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes as Blaine began taking steadying breaths to calm himself down. That's when Kurt noticed his forehead was no longer creased in laughter and joy, it was creased in pain.

"Blaine" Kurt started, reaching out to gently nudge Blaine's shoulder "Are you okay? Other than being mad as toast?"

"I'm fine" Blaine murmured, hissing with pain as he adjusted in his seat "It just hurts to laugh when you have broken ribs."

The boys simultaneously looked to Blaine's shoulder, where Kurt's hand was still resting. He gave Blaine an awkward pat before pulling away.

"Well, I would apologise for making you laugh, but I really don't see how I did…"

"Kurt" Blaine chuckled "You just asked a gay guy if he was homophobic."

Kurt's heart exploded. No, all of his organs exploded. He couldn't comprehend the unfair life which was, of course, the life of Kurt Hummel. Here he was sitting across the table from this… this perfect guy, this perfect gay guy, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He was forbidden fruit. And for some reason, that only made him so much more appealing.

"What?" Blaine asked, as Kurt smirked at him from across the table.

"You called me Kurt."

"Shit. Sorry, Fancy, it'll never happen again." He laughed before wincing in pain once more. "I should get going, your… _friend_ will be missing you. And I've gotta get to work."

"Are you _driving_?" Kurt scolded, as Blaine took out his car keys "Seriously, Blaine, you can't drive with broken ribs! You cray cray, girl."

"I'll be fine" Blaine smiled, pulling on his coat, unable to hide the grimace on his features at the movements.

"Yeah, very convincing" Kurt scoffed, eying his friend- friend?- across the table.

"Hey, I got here didn't I!" He argued, Kurt shrugged "Which means I can get back just as easily."

"Fine. You're so stubborn. Give me your phone." Kurt held out his hand.

"And you're so bossy." Blaine smirked, as he placed his phone in Kurt's outstretched hand. A few clicks later, and Kurt was handing it back.

"Here's my number, please text me when your home so I know you're not dead."

"Are you hitting on me, Lady?" Blaine grinned, getting to his feet, never breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"Don't flatter yourself, Frodo." Kurt retorted, flashing Blaine his signature smile and enjoying seeing Blaine licking his bottom lip subconsciously as he did so.

"I guess I'll see you around, then" Blaine smiled sadly, suddenly realising that he couldn't be sure if he would get to see Kurt like this again. And in all honesty, that thought scared him.

"You will." Kurt nodded once more before Blaine turned on his heal and began to walk away. Kurt began forming a 'safe' text to Tyler when Blaine's voice, yet again, interrupted his thought pattern.

"Oh, and Kurt?" Kurt glanced up, seeing Blaine standing a few feet away from the table.

"Yeah?"

"You make a _very_ hot cheerleader."

_**A/N: Baby, I know. Can I just say… IT'S SO NICE TO CALL HIM BLAINE INSTEAD OF BUS STOP BOY. Hope you liked this, you lovely people, review if you did, I love hearing from you guys (: ox **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please don't kill me for the lateness! I'M SORRY GUYYYS! I've just moved country and it's a really emotionally draining/time consuming process! I'll definitely update more regularly from now on. Please don't give up on me, I LOVE YOU! Also, I have some new ideas and stuff which I'm really excited about… :] **_

The next day Kurt awoke with a sense of dread nestled in the pit of his stomach. Although the previous day had been successful in a sense, things would only get worse from this point on. He just knew it… because friendship didn't exist. Not between a Dalton student and a McKinley one. Despite the foreboding he felt, Kurt got up, moisturised, dressed and showered like he would on any other day. And as usual, his phone was going haywire with texts from his outraged friends.

_**(Mon 06:07AM)**__  
>To Kurt: I don't know how to control myself around these people, Kurt… they'd better not be at the bus stop today! R oxo<em>

Sigh.

_**(Mon 06:12AM)**__  
>To Kurt: BRING GUNS. MANY, MANY GUNS. PUCK. <em>

The difference today, however, came in the form of a text message from a new number which he received whilst eating breakfast.

_**(Mon 07:47AM)**_  
><em>To Kurt: Really. You saved your number as Kurt 'gets more ass than a toilet seat' Hummel… I don't even…<em>

Kurt choked on his oatmeal.

"Kurt, honey are you okay?" Carole asked, rushing over with a glass of water. Kurt accepted it gratefully, taking a sip to calm himself.

"Yeah…thanks Carole I just-"

"Forgot how to chew?" Finn piped up through a mouthful of bacon "Cus dude, that's the sort of thing I'd do..."

"Finn. We talked about this. Don't talk to me with your mouth full of… animal carcass!" Kurt said, gently nudging Finn's shoulder with his own.

Finn shrugged and went back to devouring his breakfast, and Kurt looked back to his phone. He felt like his insides had suddenly turned to custard. He'd texted him. Blaine had texted him. Kurt quickly saved the number under _Bus Stop Boy_ in case anyone went through his phone, and formed back a reply.

_**(Mon 07:51AM)  
><strong>__To Bus Stop Boy: I thought it had a certain ring to it…_

Kurt smiled as he slid his phone back into his pocket and went to get his bag. Mondays. Suck. He stuffed all his books and materials into the bag before chancing a glance at his phone. He was surprised to see that Blaine had already replied. Well.

_**(Mon 07:53AM)**__  
>To Fancy: Yeah, super classy ;) <em>

Kurt snorted. How was this boy even real…

_**(Mon 07:54AM)**__  
>To Bus Stop Boy: You know how I do! :P<em>

_**(Mon 07:54AM)**__  
>To Fancy: I'm starting to. You're very intriguing Mr Hummel. <em>

_**(Mon 07:55AM)**__  
>To Bus Stop Boy: As are you, Mr Anderson.<em>

Kurt's heart jumped as he re-read Blaine's text; 'I'm starting to'. Did that mean he wanted to carry on this… thing? Did he want to get to know him better?

_**(Mon 07:56AM)**__  
>To Fancy: Well, I aim to please! It was good to see you yesterday.<em>

_It was good to see you yesterday_

"Who's got you glued to your phone?" Kurt jumped, spinning round to see his Dad leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom, watching Kurt bluster with an amused smirk.

"No one. Rachel. Um.." Kurt stuttered "She's just asking my opinion on…on stuff" Kurt groaned internally at his stupid inability to lie to Burt. Why. WHY.

"For your benefit, I'm going to pretend I believe you kid" Burt smiled before suddenly remembering why he'd come to Kurt's room in the first place "Oh, and you're to get the bus from Second this week instead of the usual"

"What?" Kurt frowned "Why?"

"Because your normal stop is opposite Dalton" Burt said with a sigh "Figgins doesn't want to give either school any chance or excuse to start another riot."

Kurt's heart sank. They were separating the schools. They weren't even allowing them to get the bus near each other. Kurt muttered an okay before returning to his phone hearing his father close the door behind him.

_**(Mon 07:59AM)**__  
>To Bus Stop Boy: It was good to see you too (: Our principle has moved our bus stop…<em>

Again, the reply was almost instant.

_**(Mon 08:00AM)**__  
>To Fancy: Seriously? Because of the riot?<em>

_**(Mon 08:00AM)**__  
>To Bus Stop Boy: Because of the riot.<em>

_**(Mon 08:01AM)**__  
>To Fancy: That's crazy. I was sorta looking forward to seeing you. Kinda. Maybe.<em>

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, wincing as he realised he'd probably just dislodged his perfectly styled locks. Breathing deeply, Kurt typed his reply, not knowing if he dared to send it.

_**(Mon 08:02AM)**__  
>To Bus Stop Boy: I was sorta looking forward to seeing you too. Maybe. <em>

Sent. Kurt stared at his phone, waiting for the buzz of a response.

_What are you doing Kurt…_

He was damned if he knew.

_**(Mon 08:03AM)**__  
>To Fancy: I get off work at 7… meet me after? I'll even buy you a coffee if you're lucky ;)<em>

'Happy dance' was the only phrase to describe Kurt's reaction to Blaine's text. He flailed his arms giggling like a school girl. He couldn't be positive, but he was pretty sure he'd just been asked out.

It was at times like these where Kurt really hated not being able to tell anyone about him and Blaine… if there even _was_ a him and Blaine. He'd been standing in front of his closet for over 40 minutes, staring at the clothes. Just. Staring. Usually, this would be the point when he'd ring Rachel or Mercedes and they'd come over to help. But he couldn't tell them. So, here he stood, half an hour before he was meeting Blaine, wearing nothing but his sweatpants.

_I hate my life._

_**(Mon 18:27PM)**__  
>To Kurt: Hey boy, Rach and T are coming over for some movies, you in? Merc xxxx<em>

Kurt sighed. And so it began. The lies which he knew he'd have to tell if he was going to become… acquainted with Blaine.

_**(Mon 18:28PM)**__  
>To Mercedes: I can't tonight honey, I'm sorry! Dad needs help at the garage ): Another time? Xxxx<em>

It was official. He was going to hell.

Kurt pulled up at Notes with five minutes to spare before Blaine finished work. Hopefully enough time to pull himself together and repress the butterflies which were fluttering around his body. Kurt locked his car before making his way towards the shop door, feeling his anticipation for the night ahead grow as he neared the entrance.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open….

And walked smack bang into someone coming out the shop.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Kurt began, before looking up into the laughing eyes of Laura.

"Hello stranger!" She beamed, pulling Kurt in for a hug "What are you doing here?"

Kurt gulped.

"I'm… meeting someone actually" He sighed as she started to squeal

"A BOY?" She was actually jumping_. Jumping_. "I'm so happy for you Kurt!"

"Don't be." Kurt groaned, Laura opened her mouth to respond, but Kurt cut across her "Don't even ask, it's a long story."

"Fine." She said, pouting "I have to go, but this isn't over Hummel!"

And with that, she kissed Kurt on the cheek and stalked off down the street and round the corner. Kurt frowned. He'd always told Laura everything… could he trust her with this?

"Hi." The voice came from behind him, snapping him out of his reverie, and throwing him back into reality. Kurt turned and found himself face to face with Blaine. Blaine who was still in his work uniform, and yet still managed to look like he'd just stepped off some sort of photo-shoot.

"Hey" Kurt said, smiling shyly "I believe you owe me a coffee?"

"Ah!" Blaine grinned "That I do…"

"So" Kurt began as the set off down the street towards the Lima Bean "Did you miss me this morning?"

"I actually did" Blaine sighed "I can't believe they moved your bus stop… was it really necessary?"

"Probably." Kurt muttered, painfully aware of how close Blaine was walking next to him "They all hate each other ."

"They?" Blaine asked with a smile "You're not including yourself in that?"

"Well" Kurt said softly "I don't think Dalton kids are all that bad…"

"Is that so?" Blaine chuckled, raising an eyebrow "You know, I'm warming up to McKinley too…"

Kurt swore he was having heart palpitations at Blaine's words. _What is this kid doing to me?_ So perhaps the situation was wrong, but somehow walking beside Blaine on the sidewalk made sense. It fit. It was right.

"So" Blaine said, holding the door to the warm interior of the Lima Bean, allowing Kurt to pass through first "How's your day been?"

"Really?" Kurt laughed "'How's your day been'? Come on Frodo, that's bad even for you.."

"Hey!" Blaine said in mock defence "I'll have you know I'm average height for my age!"

"If that's true then your age must be way younger than I thought and therefore me being with you right now is kind of illegal."

"You're right, everyone's judging you right now." Blaine laughed, nudging Kurt with his bag and joining the back of the short queue for coffee.

The Lima Bean had been Kurt's favourite spot since he'd discovered it with Tyler a few years ago. It was only small, but cosy and had a comforting homey feel about it. Kurt often came here alone to read or work or just to think… no one he knew came here. It was his special place. A place where no one would find him.

"Next!" Called the barrister, looking up at the boys and flashing a broad, friendly grin. Kurt recognised him at once since he was often working behind the counter whenever he came in for a coffee. Although he didn't know his name, the man had always been friendly to Kurt… perhaps a little too friendly.

"Hey gorgeous!" The man beamed at Kurt, seemingly ignoring Blaine's existence "Grande non-fat mocha?"

Kurt blinked. This was not good.

"Um" He muttered, blushing and looking at the floor "Yes please"

Blaine seemed to be edging closer to Kurt every second. Almost as if he was trying to assert his dominance on the other male.

"Yeah and I'll get a medium drip, thanks" Kurt was surprised by the coldness of Blaine's tone. Was he… jealous?

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before the boys collected their drinks and found a table. The Lima Bean wasn't as busy as usual since it was a Monday night, but there were a few regulars huddled in a corner, reading and typing on MacBooks. Kurt couldn't help but smile. No one judged in here; it was like a safe haven.

"Are there any more hot male admirers in your life that I should know about?" Blaine asked, winking at Kurt and taking a seat.

"So what if there was?" Kurt quipped back, again being caught off guard by Blaine's eyes baring into him. Not just looking at him, but _seeing_ him.

"Well" Blaine said, taking a sip from his cup "I would have to destroy them."

"And how exactly would you manage that?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I'm a wizard."

"It's pronounced 'dwarf'"

"Shut up." Blaine chuckled "Anyway. I don't mean to impress you or anything, but I own a Firebolt."

"Is that a euphemism?" Kurt blurted out before blushing deeply at his own words.

"Ew. Get your head out the gutter!"

"Sorry" Kurt smirked, sipping his coffee "So, what brings you to Lima?"

"Well I asked you out" Blaine said with a smile "And here we are."

It was a date. He, Kurt Hummel, was on a freakin' date.

"No, silly" Kurt said rolling his eyes "I meant, why did you move here?"

"Oh" Blaine muttered, the smile leaving his mouth instantly "My er.. my parents got a divorce actually… so I moved out here with my Mom and my brother."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Blaine" Kurt said quietly, reaching out and taking one of Blaine's hands. There was a feeling as their hands met that neither of them could explain; it was electric. It was _right_.

"It's okay" Blaine croaked, smiling slightly at Kurt's pale hand on top of his own. "I think she's seeing someone else."

Blaine's face as he uttered those words made Kurt's insides squirm. He looked so sad.

"It will be okay, Blaine. My Dad found Carole after my Mom and that worked out great. I got a brother as well as a parent."

"I'm glad it worked out for you" Blaine said, looking up at Kurt "Did your parent's divorce also?"

Kurt's stomach dropped. He'd forgotten that Blaine didn't know about his Mom. This was definitely going to dampen the mood.

"Um..no" He began, not meeting Blaine's eyes "My Mom died when I was eight. It's just been me and my Dad since. Well, until Carole and Finn…"

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine sighed, entwining their fingers as they continued to hold hands. Blaine reached across with his other hand and tilted Kurt's chin until they eyes were locked in each other's gaze "I'm so sorry"

Kurt had forgotten how to breathe.

Or speak.

Or move.

At that precise moment, both boy's phones buzzed loudly as they both received a message.

_Way to kill the moment._.

"That" Blaine muttered, reluctantly releasing Kurt's hand and reaching for his Blackberry "Was weird."

Kurt laughed despite already missing the warm contact of Blaine's skin to his own, before picking up his own phone to check the message.

It was an event invitation sent through Facebook;

'DALTON VS MCKINLEY, FIGHT. NO LIMITS. NO RULES. LIMA GROVE PARK. FRIDAY. 11PM. LETS SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL.'

Kurt's world was spinning. He looked up at Blaine, feeling nauseous. He didn't need to ask. It was clear from Blaine's expression that he'd been sent the same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Awww you guys make me so happy. Thank you for the lovely words, you're the best! And hey hey, what did we all think of the Box Scene? (; I didn't cry, honest… ANYWAY, here's chapter 9, enjoy ox**_

Sometimes silences say so much more words than ever can. The silence stretching out between the two boys contained an eternity of unsaid emotion, unspoken words. Neither of them knew how long they sat there, trying so hard to process the new developments in the rivalry. Things were getting completely out of control, and sooner or later someone was going to end up seriously hurt.

"What do we do, Blaine?" Kurt's voice was a whisper, so small, so vulnerable.

Blaine's eyes softened as they made contact with Kurt's. It was a while before he replied.

"We" Blaine said, taking back Kurt's hand "Are not going to talk about it."

"Yeah, good one hobbit" Kurt sighed, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's warm skin touching his own. Kurt found it incredible how such a small touch could spark so much electricity "That'll solve everything."

"Enough of the hobbit comments, I'm seriously gunna-"

"Tell Gandalf on me?" Kurt winked, laughing at Blaine's expression.

"No, I-"

"Get me kicked out the shire?"

"Kurt-"

"Feed me to Gollum?"

"Oh you are just hilarious."

"Honey, I know."

And for the moment, the fight, the rivalry, the opposite worlds they occupied were all forgotten. All that mattered was making the most out of the enjoyment they shared in each other's company.

The next two hours passed in a haze of laughter and subtle touches, both boys completely losing track of time. They probably wouldn't have noticed the time had it not been for Kurt's phone buzzing on the table.

_**(Mon 21:07PM)**__  
>To Kurt: You nearly home bud? Dad<em>

Kurt stared at the time on his phone. _How had it been over two hours?! _

"Everything okay, Fancy? Is one of your toy boys missing you?" Blaine asked, absentmindedly playing with Kurt's fingers as their hands lay intertwined on the table.

"Funny." Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes "I have to go soon, think my Dad's getting worried"

Blaine's smile faltered.

"Oh" He said, trying and failing to keep the disappointment from his voice "Yeah, I should probably get back too. And since I can't walk you home, at least let me walk you to your car?"

"Sure" Kurt smiled as he stood up and began putting his coat and scarf on "Ever the gentleman, Frodo"

"Of course!" Blaine winked "Just don't ask me to get you something from the top shelf."

"Ha!" Kurt chuckled "You admit it!"

"Tell anyone, I'll cut you." Blaine laughed as he and Kurt both made their way back through the coffee shop (saying an awkward goodbye to the barrister in the process) and out the door into the cold and deserted parking lot.

"I'm parked back up at Notes" Kurt said, heart swelling as Blaine linked their arms "You don't have to walk me back up."

"I want to" Blaine said, smiling back at Kurt and guiding him up the street towards Kurt's Navigator "You'd miss me too much if I didn't."

"You're so-"

"Beautiful?"

"No."

"Intelligent?"

"No."

"Witty?"

"God no."

"You wound me, Hummel" Blaine said feigning offence "Is that one yours?"

"Sure is" Kurt replied, wincing at the dent in the passenger door "That wasn't me, by the way, my brother thought it would be funny to try and drift the car in a MacDonald's drive through…"

"Smooth" Blaine grinned, leaning against the dent as they reached the car "He sounds like a boy of many talents."

"Oh he is" Kurt muttered "He's the only person I know who can get through 15 cheese burgers in one sitting. True story."

"Challenge accepted." Blaine smirked, both boys becoming suddenly aware of how close their torsos were from one another. Not quite touching. But close enough to feel the heat between their bodies.

"That would be so attractive." Kurt stammered, his body aching with anticipation as Blaine took both of his hands into his own.

"I do try." Blaine laughed nervously, stroking Kurt's knuckles with his thumbs.

"Well, Bilbo, a few words of advice…" Kurt said, voice shaking as he took a tiny step forward to close the gap between their bodies, fusing them together; chest to chest, nose to nose, heart to heart.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips "What would that be?"

"Try harder." Kurt breathed, before catching Blaine's soft lips with his own. A kiss of passion, but not a kiss of hope. Blaine released one of Kurt's hands and brought it up gently to cup his cheek, pulling them even closer. Kurt's body was tingling with emotions he'd never thought he'd feel. That he didn't know existed. For the first time in his life he felt wanted. He felt needed. And as Blaine's hot breath mingled with his own, he'd never felt more alive.

They stayed like that, locked together, apart from the rest of the world until they both ran out of breath. As they pulled apart, Blaine rested his forehead to Kurt's, sighing with content. No words needed to be said in that moment. Just to feel one another was enough. After an age, it was Blaine who spoke first.

"We could just go, together?" He whispered, not disturbing the atmosphere they'd been encapsulated into. It took Kurt a long time to understand what the Hell he was talking about. His blank expression must have been obvious, because Blaine added "To the fight?"

"Oh yeah" Kurt laughed mirthlessly, "They practically stole my organs when I showed the slightest bit of concern for you at the game. What do you think they'd do if we show up together!?"

"I knew you were concerned about me" Blaine winked "And yeah, then they'll get mad. But I'm okay with that"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands gently; Kurt had to catch his breath before forming a response.

"Seriously." He sighed "We'd both lose all of our friends."

"The other choice is to fight. To fight for the wrong reasons. I don't know about you but I'd much rather make a stand for the good in the world, the stuff that's worth fighting for."

"I'm struggling to see the good right now" Kurt sighed, looking at the ground.

"I see it." Blaine whispered gently tilting Kurt's chin up with his hand, causing their eyes to lock. Chemistry. "I know what I want to fight for."


	10. Chapter 10

For the next couple of days Kurt stayed as far from his friends as he could. It meant avoiding Glee club, it meant eating soggy salad sandwiches in his car at lunch, it meant lonely rides in the car to school and it meant wishing he had a cat or something to keep him company. He thought avoiding them would keep him far away from any involvement in the fight; he couldn't have been more wrong. Whispers in the corridors followed him between classes; discussions of fighting echoing off the walls wherever he went… it seemed every senior was going to show for it. And the very thought made Kurt sick to his stomach.

However, despite the terrors flitting around his school, Kurt had found solace in the evenings, meeting up with Blaine every night after work and then talking to him on the phone before bed. They hadn't kissed again since the first time, the streets had always been too crowded each time they said goodbye, but that didn't stop the delicate touches or the adoring looks. Blaine was now well on his way to knowing pretty much everything about him, but Kurt couldn't say the same for Blaine. It was like Kurt was managing to break down the walls, but then behind the walls there was an iron door. But Kurt swore to himself he would be the one to smash through the door. Even if it meant losing everything.

It wasn't until Thursday morning when Kurt finally found himself cornered in the auditorium by the Glee club. He'd been running through a couple of songs he'd been working on when he heard footsteps approaching. He tried to slip away to the steps at the back of the stage but he wasn't quick enough…

"Stop right there cumquat" Came Santana's usual impatient sneer.

Kurt sighed heavily before turning around to face the rabble. To his surprise the entire glee club had showed up to confront him…apart from Tina. _Great._

"What's up guys?" Kurt asked in his most nonchalant voice, feigning confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know, Hummel" Puck glared at him, stepping forward.

"You've been avoiding us all weak" Quinn piped up, folding her arms and throwing him her bitchiest look. One which was pretty scary if you were on the receiving end.

"I…" Kurt started "I've been really busy"

"With what exactly?" Sam asked, looking at Kurt with distain "What are you trying to hide from us, Kurt?"

"Nothing! Why would I be hiding something, you guys are like my family"

"Yeah? Well families don't lie to each other." _This one does_ "Look, just… what's going on? Is this about the fight? Because I know you're not a huge fan of violence but can you not see that there's no other way around this?!"

"Of course there is!" Kurt's words hissed out much harsher than he had intended, but they were all being complete drama queens "We could talk to them or something.."

"Please tell me this is one of your jokes I don't get."

"You honestly think this is going to end well?" Kurt whispered, voice hoarse "Just because of a stupid rivalry. I just don't think it's worth this. They aren't worth it I mean."

"I'm worth it. My shampoo bottle says so" Oh Brittany..

"Do you even know why we're rivals Kurt?" Puck asked.

"I didn't think there was a reason"

"Yeah well, there is."

"Go on…" _This should be good. _

"Look, we've always been rival schools… ever since day one. But things got bad, Kurt. A Dalton student challenged a McKinley student to a drag race in their cars down Griffins Creek." Kurt's eyes widened. Griffins Creek was the single most dangerous spot in Ohio. Kurt's Mom had taken him there once when he was little, and he remembered the height, the narrow, narrow road which was out of bounds, and the death toll of people thinking they were smart enough to race round it. "It was simple, the person to reach the other end wins. But Dalton cheated, Kurt. They cut her brakes. She couldn't stop when she got to the end… they say she was dead before she hit the bottom of the creek."

Kurt could feel the color drain from his face. Surely this couldn't be real? It couldn't.

"And to this day" Artie continued "Dalton have shown no remorse. They say she deserved what she got." He shook his head in disgust. Kurt looked around at the faces of the group before him. They all wore the same expression of hatred.

"So, it's time we got even." Finn said, looking around at the group like he was Obama making a huge speech "They need to pay for what they did."

Kurt stared. He couldn't be serious.

"Finn!" He gasped "Murder is never an option-"

"We're not going to kill them, Kurt" Quinn said, a slight smile playing on her lips "We're not in the Hunger Games…"

Kurt was still really pissed at them all, but he appreciated the reference. Ten points for effort.

"No, of course not" Sam said, his eyes making silent attempts to comfort Kurt. For once it wasn't working "We just want to show them that they can't mess with us."

"And they sure as hell can't get away with what they did."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But it wasn't even them who-" He started

"Look, Mother Theresa," Santana snapped, rounding on him having had enough of the talking "the way I see it, if you're not with us you're against us, so either man up and come fight with us or go and join them."

She had no idea at the time just how close one of them would come to losing their life over the consequences of her suggestion.

Join them.

Fight.

Or leave.

That's just how it is.

_Incoming call Bus Stop Boy 7.23PM_

"Hey Tribrows." Kurt answered, closing his laptop and lying down on his bed.

"Really, Kurt. Really." Blaine laughed on the other end of the phone "A whole world of eyebrow related humour… and you're going with _Tribrows?!_"

"You have no idea how long it took me to come up with that…"

"I don't even know how to handle you…" Blaine muttered, Kurt could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"With caution." Kurt quipped "I'm in a rage."

"I see" Blaine said "Did your Dad tape over Moulin Rouge again?"

"Okay, one, too soon. Two- seriously, don't even joke about that, and three, in case you haven't realised we're going to be beating the crap out of each other tomorrow night and I'm freaking out."

There was a silence. It was probably because this was the first time that Kurt had voiced the reality of what was going to happen. And it made him feel like grabbing Blaine and running away to live on a coco plantation in Ghana.

"Could be worse, he could be taping over Real Housewives" Blaine finally said, trying his best to keep the tone light. And far away as possible from the topic of discussion.

"_Blaine_." Kurt scolded, playing along "Not okay."

"You're right. I overstepped the mark on that one. I'm sorry."

"I suppose I can forgive you." Kurt said, before frowning "We're ignoring the whole 'huge-fight-between-our-districts-could-end-extremely-badly' thing then?"

"Guess what I did in school today" Blaine asked, as if Kurt hadn't spoken.

"That's a yes, screw it I'll play along, what did you do in school today Blaine?"

"I watched Romeo and Juliet!" Blaine sounded so excited that Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Ergh. I'm so sick of that play. We've been studying it all year and it's just like… we get it, you're both idiots."

"But… Leonardo DeCaprio.." Kurt knew that if Blaine was in the room he'd be giving him his puppy dog eyes at this point…

"Up until the age of 16 I thought his name was Leonardo DeCappuccino." Kurt said- his Dad never had the heart to correct him

"Like the coffee?!"

"Like the coffee."

"Oh Lord. Please tell me you're joking. Please."

"Nope!" Kurt said "He's not even hot."

"Have you not seen him?! He's like sex on legs!"

"He looks like a foot." Kurt said blankly, trying his best not to get jealous of Blaine's crush on Leonardo DeStupidname.

"Have you even seen the movie for Romeo and Juliet?!"

"I refuse to watch it."

"Why?!"

"Because Romeo's a pervert"

"No- Kurt, it's romantic!" Blaine argued, as if Kurt had just missed something really obvious.

"Let me get this straight, excuse the pun" Kurt said, smirking at Blaine's laugh as he choked on his coffee on the other end of the line "Your idea of romance is sleeping with a 13 year old girl and then dying for no reason? I'm seeing you in a whole new light, Anderson."

"You just don't understand." Blaine said dramatically "I actually have it on DVD"

"This changes everything..." Kurt replied sarcastically

"I have a point I swear!" Blaine laughed, "I was going to say maybe you could come over and watch it with me?"

"What, now?!" Kurt asked, it was only 7.30 but even so, it was still risky "What about your parents?"

"They're in New York on business for two weeks." Blaine said flatly.

"Oh." Kurt replied, feeling almost bad for Blaine. His parents never seemed to be around "So when?"

"Now?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"But" Kurt started, looking down at his casual sweats and almost hearing his hair take on a life of its own "I look like I've slept in a bin"

"Kurt" Blaine laughed "I'm sure that's not true."

"You have no idea!"

"Well, come over so I can laugh at how gross you are!"

"Blaine. Not helping your cause here."

"Please Fancy!" Blaine pleaded "Let me show you that Leonardo is so much more than coffee. And I'll also let you pick out my outfits for the next week."

"I'll be there in twenty."

Half an hour (and several lies to his Dad about going over to Tina's house to study) later, Kurt was pulling up to Blaine's house (thanks to Blaine's directions and his trusty sat nav). Darkness had settled, but even in the dim glow of the street light, Kurt could still appreciate the vast, well kempt garden leading up to a grand house… or manor. Kurt had to admit, this was pretty impressive. He knew Blaine's family was rich, but daaaaayum girl.

Kurt parked his car on the short gravel drive and killed the engine.

Silence.

He was safe to be here.

He hadn't realised up until that moment that tonight was going to be the first time which he would be completely alone with Blaine. Of course, they'd had these…meetings, but they had always been in a public place. Hence platonic front and therefore minimal touching. Was Blaine expecting… no. I mean, they weren't even… Kurt didn't know what they were. They'd been on these 'dates' and they kissed once, but Blaine hadn't asked Kurt to be his Boyfriend. But then again, Kurt hadn't asked him either.

Whilst he was freaking out in his car, he didn't notice Blaine slip out the front door and walk over to where Kurt was parked. Confused, he bent down and tapped at the window.

"Oh my" Kurt yelped, jumping out of his skin. Blaine burst into laughter, creasing up outside the car. Kurt tried giving him a bitch stare. He really, _really_ tried. But. But. But Blaine. Kurt doubled up, joining in with Blaine's laughter from the other side of the car, tears of joy spilling down each of their cheeks.

And was it saying something that even though they had a pane of glass in between them, separating them from each other's touch, they still managed to share a moment. A moment of freedom. A moment of laughter. It didn't matter that they were on different sides, the feelings they had for each other were powerful enough to burst through.

"Oh come on!" Blaine cried in mock horror "You cannot look me in the eye and tell me he isn't a tiny weeny bit attractive!"

Kurt made a point of sitting upright, staring Blaine directly in his eyes –_his beautiful, beautiful eyes_…

"He isn't a tiny weeny bit attractive." He said intently, not breaking contact.

They were about half way through the movie and somehow Kurt had ended up curled into Blaine's side while the other boy wrapped an arm around him and stroked his hair with his other hand. It felt incredible. It felt intimate. But above all else, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"You're wrong." Blaine said, pulling out his puppy dog face and staring defiantly back.

Then it was happening. It was slow motion…it was with the sound of people shooting each other in the background – romantic- , but it was theirs. Both boys leaned forward, lips not quite touching, just enjoying being so close to each other, their hot breath meeting between the minuscule gap which separated them; eye to eye, so close their visions blurred. And when neither one could take it any longer, their lips came together.

It wasn't a desperate kiss. It was a meaningful one.

Blaine's lips were softer than Kurt remembered, even though it had been all he could think about for the last week. Their mouths began moving in synchronisation, exploring the unfamiliar territory, slowly, carefully. Kurt hesitated for a moment before flicking his tongue against Blaine's mouth. The groan he got in response made him dizzy. Blaine brought his hands to setting on Kurt's hips, while Kurt wrapped his around Blaine's neck. They were lying down now, lips locked, passion exploding.

When they finally broke apart, they didn't let go. They just held each other, breathing heavily.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered, bringing up one of his hands to stroke back Kurt's hair from his forehead

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered back, leaning into Blaine's hand where it came to rest against his cheek.

"You're the Lord to my Ring" Kurt stared at him, sitting bolt upright for a few seconds, before creasing with laughter, so much that it hurt, and holy abs was he going to be toned after this.

"Annnnnd, the moments ruined" Kurt said through gulps of laughter, struggling to breathe "You're really eloquent with words, Anderson!"

"I try!" Blaine said, still shaking with laughter

"Anyway" Kurt said, wiping a tear that had run stray down his cheek "I honestly don't even know how to respond to that statement… so… thanks?"

"You're welcome." Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt back down and holding him close "But seriously. I…"

_A car turns down the street._

"I really like you" He whispered softly

"I really like you too" Kurt responded, marvelling in the warmth of Blaine's body against his and the words which were about to be said

"Well that's good otherwise this would be really awkward…" Blaine winked "Um… so, yeah, do you want to maybe be…."

_An engine turns off and the sound of several pairs of feet on gravel._

"Boyfriends?"

_Footsteps_

Kurt's heart explodes. Jesus Christ what was this boy doing to him. His. Boyfriend.

"As long as you never ever EVER use a Lord of the Rings chat up line on me again, yes, I would love that"

They leaned in for another kiss, but it was different from the last; the smiling made it very toothy.

Suddenly, without warning there came three loud thuds on the front door. The boys froze.

And waited.

"Blaine!" Someone called from outside "We know you're home, we're coming in!"

"Oh my god." Kurt whispered, still frozen in Blaine's arms, panic racing through his body "Who's that?!"

Blaine didn't respond at first, he, like Kurt, was frozen in sheer panic, his face was drained of color, ghostly white.

"It's Wes."


End file.
